


Cerulean Wings

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Beginnings, F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: Matured Miracles are assigned a Guardian Angel.Lucifer has only been allowed back to the Silver City when a Guardian placement is done meaning a just handful of times since he Fell.Chloe Decker and the Devil end up equally surprised & pissed...





	Cerulean Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a perfect fic and it took me three months to write it due to work and lack of inspiration. 
> 
> Regardless of how it made it here, I hope you will enjoy it...
> 
> (No Beta, I tried to edit it properly but in my tired haze I hope I managed to deliver)

**Cerulean Wings **

* * *

Lucifer looked _good_. Devilishly good in black slacks and nothing else. Presumptuous much? Well, someone _needed_ to bring some Hell of good looks in Heaven... 

With some luck, before the Miracle placement charade was over, he would have some time to get more than a sultry look from whatever poor soul was brought in the Silver City.

“Do not even _think_ about it Lucifer,” Azrael warned him twirling her blade between the ground and her open palm.

“I cannot shag in Hell, Earth is out of the question and the Silver City has not seen some action since well, _forever_,” he said lightly ignoring the dirty and horrified looks of his siblings.

It was not what he was talking about. The young rebel was known for his unconventional hobby of bedding humans and the Fall had been old news.

“They will get over it soon,” his sister tried to comfort him but Lucifer knew better.

The butchered crescent scars exposed for everyone to see were a reaffirmation that he deserved Hell as much as the first day of his Fall. Who would ever part from a divine gift in that manner?

“No, they won’t,” Lucifer told her eyes challenging anyone to come too close to the scars on his back.

Azrael had been the only one to approach and talk to him as she always did in such gatherings. He would have loved her to visit but pride did not allow him to show any weakness to request her company in the pits of Hell.

“It will be over soon. Ya-da, ya-da then I will have to go and get both of them in about forty-sixty years and we will be set for another thousand years,” she said relieved over the disparity of such events.

“How does it end?” Lucifer questioned never having received a Miracle in Hell.

Miracles were pure and rare creatures. No one knew exactly what their purpose was until **_‘it’_** just happened. The grand benevolent gesture they had been placed in this cosmos for. There had been only a handful of them and when a Miracle matured it was time to be saddled with a feathered prick.

“As all good and bad things do. In tears,” she sighed bored already.

All angels had to attend, Fallen or not. That had led to some interesting discussions and pitiful scenes in the past. Therefore Lucifer every time he had been forcefully summoned although he was neither interested nor eligible for the task.

Azrael, on the other hand, was an oxymoron on the very definition of the concept and had already been appointed with a heavy workload. Death was eternal and unrelenting after all.

“Of boredom is my guess,” Lucifer laughed at his joke watching the crowd flooding slowly the main square.

“Well, brother we cannot be all as exciting as you are,” a strong voice came from above behind them.

Neither Azrael nor Lucifer acknowledged their elder brother but impassively continued to stare at the buzz of excitement the City was in.

“This is my turn, I can _feel_ it!” Amenadiel gushed happily, wings stretching at their full opening breadth.

“So difficult with your head already up there,” Lucifer muttered darkly still bitter by the turn of events a decade ago.

He had planned it to the dot and what was now left from the Devil’s vacation? Lucifer had been carried to Hell against his will before the very first year was over. Amenadiel had been fierce and adamant. So much for Angel promises that left behind a stranded demon in Los Angeles and a wingless Devil in Hell.

“Oh come on Luci everyone is where they should be. One day you will see Father’s grand plan,” their brother said with conviction or delusion it depended on who you cared to ask.

“Dear brother, your myopic views are limiting my horizon,” Lucifer complained and without sparing him a glance walked down the familiar silver roads of the City he once called home.

Everything was the same. The buildings, his siblings, the blinding brilliance of this otherwise dull realm. No one cared to talk to him aside from Gabriel who Lucifer avoided easily before asking for another loan. Whether it was money or knowledge Lucifer was known to have plenty. The first was useless but the second rivalled only their parent’s omniscience, neither had granted him a good fortune. 

It was there among the many faces when he saw it or more precisely _her_. Pale, scared and fidgeting like all Miracles before her were, aside from one smug bastard once that is.

He would literally kill for a smoke now. Like a creep, he relaxed on a pillar enjoying the coolness seep in his scars, content on watching the human from afar. There was something there. Miracles came usually younger, more innocent and not that- glaring into Michael’s pompous duck mating dance as he talked to her. There would be no mating of course but if his brother didn’t shut up soon it appeared he wouldn’t have wings in a few minutes.

When her eyes landed on him Lucifer shouldn’t have been as surprised as he suddenly felt. He was the proverbial fly in the milk, impossible to miss or forgive.

Appreciation, lust and then disgust filled her eyes. The last one was interesting as he was measuring the new arrival. She appeared familiar somehow. Lucifer would have sworn he had seen her out of her baggy slacks and charcoal knitwear she was now wearing.

“It begins!” Amenadiel announced with a roar, ever the attention seeker.

Lucifer clapped dutifully from the pillar knowing that within the hour he would be once again stuck on top of a black stone throne. Literarily, as no wings meant no mobility up or down. 

All the wings disappeared and he closed his eyes. The hum started, the human was most likely scared shitless and Lucifer was... Well, he was indifferent.

“The process is known. Accept it gracefully brothers and sisters!” His brother announced.

Soon enough the vibrating hum rocked everyone’s core. For Lucifer, it was a different kind of high like the one he had on Earth. It rushed through his veins searching, evaluating, deciding and as it appeared it would leave him as it ever did.

“Any moment now,” Amenadiel spoke loudly experiencing the same current as everyone did.

The disappointed huffs soon started to fill the crowded space and Lucifer decided he had enough. If Amenadiel’s claims were correct he would have to find a different ride to Hell or perhaps this time he could sneak to Earth within the commotion of the newly appointed bugger.

The hum intensified as it always did before withdrawing making every step towards the gates bothersome but equally pleasurable. He had just seen the gates at the distance when the hum finally stopped hasting Lucifer’s steps hoping this was his chance to flee.

“Oh, fucking Hell!” The exclamation was not the one the Silver City was accustomed to such events.

Bones cracked loudly, as something within him demanded access to his severed limbs. With nothing to be found it then threw a tantrum seeking for anything remotely available to serve the same purpose.

His muscles went rigid, knees were bent and Lucifer lost focus of his plan or his freedom. This pain was almost equal to the one of his Fall as it was worse. So much worse.

“No.” The word was whispered in disdain and horror around him but everyone was too fascinated by the sight to look away.

The silver ground mirrored his taunt jaw and wide-open eyes as they looked back at him trying to form the answer to an eluding question, a horrid answer. His blurred features were slowly lit by a red hue that started licking the outside of his flaming corneas.

A laboured breath followed another and then it was knocked out of him.

“What did you _do_?” A voice asked and then was repeated in a million accents around him.

The pain started to fade but the gleaming eyes remained reflecting on Amenadiel’s angry black ones.

Lucifer couldn’t answer, he tried but was unsuccessful one time too many.

_'Oh, bother...' _

* * *

The weight above him as fast as it had imposed itself on his body in the same way it disappeared. Black eyes were replaced by hard grey-blue ones searching for the same answer he was demanding to know or so he thought.

“Can you get me out of here?” She demanded in a hushed rush as close to his ear as she could.

“Excuse me?” Lucifer said in confusion.

Miracles demanded to stay in the Silver City and when it became clear that was not the plan epic tantrums had followed proving what he already knew. It was not a Guardian Angel placement it was Celestials on kindergarten duty.

“You are the only one who swears! Take.Me._Out_ of here!” She pressed tightening her nails in his forearm.

“I-…” It was one of the few times or perhaps the first-ever Lucifer was at a loss of words.

Bewilderment followed the pain. Then he caught a sniff of the ocean he so longed to see again when she whispered at him along with a hint of vanilla. That made his stomach growl making him crave a simple muffin from Porto’s Bakery at Burbank. 

“We need to talk in private.” Amenadiel interrupted them dragging an almost hissing Lucifer to the nearest building.

When the door was closed behind them so did his brother’s long fingers around his neck. It was not a threat but a statement of power. Lucifer was at his mercy unable to fight back although he enjoyed how far Amenadiel had fallen. You didn’t need to be in Hell to have fallen from Grace.

“Hands off him!” The woman instructed kicking his brother’s ribs effectively freeing Lucifer who was trying to take a satisfying breath.

“Perhaps you did nothing, perhaps Father overdid things with _this_ one,” Amenadiel noted wincing at the kick he had just received.

“Remind me to never piss you off,” Lucifer wheezed at her croaking chuckles escaping him.

He was sure his neck was slowly bruising under his brother’s spiteful stare. Lucifer should have been delighted but something had sobered him up after his return to Hell. Only now he realised how lost all his siblings were including him.

“Father’s rules are absolute. You follow her on Earth, protect her and bring her back up when the time comes.” Amenadiel dutifully said what every Angel knew.

“And then what? I return the package unharmed and you give me a ride back to Hell? No, I want a _better_ deal,” he challenged his brother calmly crossing his legs on the hard floor.

“Let me hear it then.”

“Oh no, it’s an _open_ deal. One that you will be committed in front of _everyone_ this time,” Lucifer bargained eyes flashing red again in the silver walls.

“You do not trust an Angel?” Amenadiel was offended and it would have been a convincing performance if it had not already proven too short.

“Not after the _last_ time brother,” Lucifer reminded him and struggled to get up.

“What happened the last time?” The Miracle asked so far only observing the interaction between the brothers.

“Detective Decker please meet your Guardian Devil. Lucifer,” Amenadiel introduced him quickly and the occurring back step did amuse them both.

“I’m afraid the fates drew the short stick with you, Detective.” Lucifer laughed going over the crucial points of this new circumstance.

This deal would give him at least fifty years of a rampage on Earth perhaps more if the deal he had in mind extended to let’s say, the rest of _eternity_.

* * *

“Once I’m out of this cult I’m going to rip you my favourite way,” the Detective threatened slowly making Lucifer question silently his brother over her sanity.

“She is not a believer, I _tried_ to explain but-“ Amenadiel said mournfully.

“Once the drugs wear off, everything will be back to normal,” she waved her hands as if waiting for that to happen any moment now.

“Believe me darling I _wish_ they had drugs here,” Lucifer laughed turning back to his brother for the finer details of this deal.

“She will come around,” his brother said yet not totally convinced.

Lucifer had waited for so long for a key and damn it all if he was not going to take advantage of this delusional Miracle. Smiling he encouraged his brother to find some solace and perhaps also make a mistake.

“I bet, now let’s talk logistics. How does this work?” He asked a bit too eagerly to be out of this place and to the one that could provide him with a good scotch, an aromatic cigar and perhaps even a good shag. All that after a heaty meal.

“Well, only three options are available and have worked great with the past four cases,” his brother raised three fingers ready to count them.

“You can be colleagues. No real questions, not many memories for Mariel to alter,” Amenadiel proposed.

“Pass…” the Detective drawled with a finality.

“I’m not letting him near my files and how high does this organization go,” she asked walking from the window their siblings who were expecting the outcome of this private talk.

“What about siblings? Human documents are easy to forge and there will be a bit more work but-“

“Hard Pass!’ Lucifer growled he had enough siblings there was no reason to create an imaginary bond on top of strained others.

Lucifer joined Decker at the window watching the crowd slowly part with great difficulty until a middle-aged man appeared.

“Monkey?” He rasped waving in great hesitation.

“Dad?” She asked in wonder over twenty years after his murder. John Decker was standing there exactly as she remembered him.

“Say to Penny I love her! I’m so-so proud of you,” he yelled making several Angels rather emotional.

“Well, at least you know your father is here.” Lucifer reasoned at her bewildered face.

The door sprang open and the Miracle fell into her father’s arms. A drug-infused reality or not it didn’t matter as the two Angels watched the interaction from the window.

“Well, she will be convinced now,” Lucifer humoured on how showing the human her deceased father was all it took to bring her closer into believing what was happening.

“Yes, and you better go down there and meet your father-in-law,” Amenadiel told him urging him to follow the Detective.

“Wait, what!?” Lucifer said deadly calm fingers clawed at the frame of the door.

“You turned down the two out of three options. Marriage it is. A _white_ one.” 

* * *

He unnerved her.

Chloe dialled blindly the digits waiting for Dan to pick it up as her eyes followed warily the man who walked stiffly around her small living room.

Living arrangements had been tough since her divorce and the already crammed space seemed impossibly small with him inside it. Then again perhaps it was his very presence that stifled the once cosy space.

“Chloe!” Came her ex-husband’s breathless answer at the second ring.

“Hey.” She greeted him absently, brows frowning at the Devil checking her modest movie collection.

Lucifer appeared to be genuinely interested in the summarized plots of each case she had drawn out. Some were read almost fondly while others elicited a huff accompanied by a rub of his wide forehead.

“Did they get you? Where are you!?” Dan asked quickly for an answer that would explain her vanishing from the face of the Earth. Problem was that she had, going to only Heavens know where.

“There was a hiccup. I’m good I just had to stay low due to certain... Ehm, _arising_ circumstances.” She explained briefly ignoring his myriad follow-up questions as he slipped to his detective interrogation mode.

A snort made her look sharply back to the barely dressed fallen angel. There was a grip of fear still within her where he was concerned.

“Now I remember you,” Lucifer exclaimed triumphantly holding the case of a movie she had carefully stacked behind the rest on the upper shelf.

It was her turn to groan with the childish joviality he carried over his discovery. Hurriedly he took the disk out of the case and examined the player for a moment before switching it on.

“Don’t you dare,” she hissed covering the phone with her hand effectively muffling Dan’s voice.

Lucifer’s eyes shone dangerously, not accustomed to being denied something. He froze and hunched over the tv staring at her intensely before his index pushed cat-like the disk in the player.

“Don’t,” Chloe warned him again having a sudden flashback of the Kraken incident two decades earlier.

The tv illuminated angelically his defying rising frame and the opening titles rolled over the screen. A project Chloe wished to forget, although she had cared for the home media since she had bought it an odd evening after work while grocery shopping.

“You are impossible,” she muttered angrily only to have his grin turn to a breath-taking smile.

“I’m the Devil darling did you miss the memo?” Lucifer said plopping on her couch with a worrisome eagerness.   
  
“Hands _over_ your belt at all times!” She warned him.

His smile fell but he was now watching her with a newfound interest.

“Chloe!” A scream interrupted.

“I’ll be there in an hour. Hands off my case files.” Chloe instructed dropping the call. Dan knew she was alive, Trixie would be back from camp next Saturday and her work had probably mildly suffered from this Godly interruption.

Things could easily be salvaged if Lucifer decided to listen yet it was doubtful he would comply with her requests with Chloe having already lost the first battle. The 90’s Pop soundtrack was echoing her loss through the thin walls.

Walking in front of the tv she gulped at his glare but held her ground. This was an infinite time-wise situation. Whatever had bound them together could happen tomorrow or ten years from now.

“I’m not your warden nor do I wish to be,” she clarified taking a big breath to set some ground rules.

“And yet you are. You are mine and apparently, I’m yours, therefore, I suggest a compromise. You turn a blind eye, let me roam this city undisturbed and I’ll fulfil the grand Fool’s imposed errand,” Lucifer said pausing the movie at the suggestive smile of a 20 years younger Chloe Decker.

Her eyes squinted in thought measuring him on how far this bargain could go, how much she could let slide. His long fingertips met closing to a silent wicked prayer as a sudden reddish hue flashed from within his dark eyes.

“No illegal activities of any kind and you have yourself a deal.” Chloe agreed already picking her bag and keys.

“A _deal_ it is,” he almost purred as if getting a psychedelic fix and by the blissful expression that smoothed his forehead wrinkles, perhaps in a way he had.

The screen unfroze and his attention turned back to her younger self much to Chloe’s dismay.

Resisting the urge to speed as far away from her apartment as possible she stayed in her car waiting as the minutes passed. When the nineteenth minute came and passed and so were the next ten she felt her body relax as her ribs expanded from the unexpected big inhale.

So much for the blind eye, they had agreed upon she mentally grumbled calling her boss before Dan meddled with her investigation in a futile attempt to prove himself. How could she explain the stakeout had been hijacked by Heaven’s whims? Who could ever believe it?

“Decker you better have a good explanation,” was the first thing he told her with a bored tone obviously not really caring for her welfare at this point.

“You would never believe it, Lieutenant,” Chloe sighed having given up trying to please him ages ago.

“Try me,” came Lt. Pierce dry reply making her effectively gulp.

* * *

Lucifer had meant to be cocky in more ways than one and had failed.

As the credits rolled a small smile played on his lips for where there had been a rebellious soul once in his experience it always laid buried for him to unearth it. As all good devils, Lucifer knew exactly where to begin and started looking at the cramped space around him.

The dial was effortless, the digits slid under his sure fingers not pausing to recall a sequence that once held the promise of owning a moment in time if nothing more.

“Missed me?” It was a curious and honest question that was met by a ragged silence.

“Let me rephrase, how much you want to stab me right this moment?” Lucifer asked again in a way the person across the line would eventually react.

“You left me,” she whispered almost making her master believe that she had turned to quite the sentimental demon.

“I was snatched under _your_ care, snipped and thrown where your dear siblings could take a wonderful look on how their ruler had once again Fallen,” he said avoiding any hint of emotion despite the bitterness that overflowed his slightly shaking body.

“I told you this vacation of yours wouldn’t continue indefinitely!” Maze harshly reminded him as she had always done since the day they had arrived in L.A. years ago.

“Lux?” Lucifer asked with an unbecoming hesitation.

She was sharp on what he was asking about, what he desired to know and it had nothing to do with the club’s patrons nor how many Lucifer could get for a celebratory shag.

“Where you left it polished and tuned.”

He exhaled in short puffs his bated breath graciously not commenting on the little snicker that was unsuccessfully muffled from the other end.

“Good,” Lucifer commented dropping the call, there was no point in delving more into sentiments that could lead to future dagger inflicted wounds.

As he had done with every disk of his _‘modest’_ collection, he ejected the Dvd from the player and pressed it carefully, tongue slipping out in concentration, back in its case until he heard the characteristic clipping sound. Something so simple had provided him with precious seconds of satisfaction.

The second dragged a bit more than usual as if preserving a better forgotten project of Chloe Decker from the past, was equally important as guarding her in the future.

His fingers flexed before dialling the next number in his list. This time the talk was easier with favours drawn and promises given or exchanged when needed. At the end of the call, Lucifer’s mood had been considerably lifted.

Stomach growling he patted his pockets finding them empty and the last inspection of the fridge had not been promising.

“Another day, another favour I suppose.”

The long list of pending paybacks had not been hurt by the couple he had called for so far but it was in his nature, he supposed, to fulfil desires not cash them out  
  
Not caring about leaving a note behind Lucifer opened the door contemplating his options in this part of the town. They were not many but he had gone through leaner times in the past, namely the past nine years in Hell. If he had known that polenta would have been his last meal for a while, Lucifer surely he would have savoured it.

“Watch it!” Someone warned as he tripped on something soft and in the process, he failed to close the door behind him.

Bewildered Lucifer caught the frame of the door to steady himself. His scowl met another and neither was willing to back down.

“What are you doing there miscreant?” He asked suspiciously willing the similarities with a certain Miracle away.

Lucifer the ruler of the underworld could not have been tricked that badly by fate, but it was not fate, it was Daddy dearest on the works.

She barely reached his hip at her full height and when it was clearly standing on her tiptoes would not add much, the child stepped on her huge in comparison to her size, luggage.

“Are you a thief?” She asked inspecting his empty hands and equally empty pockets.

“I’ve been called worse.”

“We do not have much to steal but if you took Miss Alien, I want her _back_,” she stood her ground and that was almost endearing if the arising complications were not suddenly overwhelming him.

“I have no use for a toy, not that kind of it at least.” Lucifer clarified snickering at the confusing cock of the child’s head.

“I’m Beatrice and I live _here_.” The child pointed the small apartment emphatically, hopping from her bag and slowly dragged it inside.

“You are having a hoot aren’t you?” Lucifer demanded looking up to the bloated by the humidity ceiling.

“So who are you?” Beatrice demanded to know taking two juice boxes underneath the counter.

Offering the one to Lucifer she looked at him expectingly and for a reason that would torture him for the rest of the eternity, he complied impaling the offered box with a straw.

“Bad news child. I’m your step-satan,” Lucifer said simply taking the first sip of what he would forever claim it was vile grape juice. Then he took a second much to his annoyance as a tiny smirk appeared on the girl’s face.

* * *

Her knuckles were aching by the squeezing force she was applying on her stress ball. It had faded and cracked in places but had become a habit Chloe could not break after every reprimand she received by her Lieutenant.

Despite his pleasant physical features and a firm hand on running the precinct something cold settled in her stomach every time he looked at her. It should have been the dismissing remarks or the gut feeling she was repeatedly told to ignore since the Palmetto case. Malcolm had peacefully passed away and with him any chance of regaining her credibility.

“Two weeks Chloe, Two!” Dan hissed making her cast her eyes down.

She could understand his worry but the looks of pity _he_ was receiving were one more blow for her. Good ratio of closing cases despite the lack of a partner in the past years didn’t mean much.

“If I had a worthwhile answer I would have already granted it to you,” she said tiredly.

The piling files on her desk during her absence almost toppled over her keyboard as she brought her fist on the desk. Muted only by the soft plastic of the ball the loss of control screamed of her frustration and partly her shame. Whatever little control she had fooled everyone to believe she had was now slipping.

“He wants you out there tonight, you missed two Saturdays worth of stakeout, if you are lucky the trace will not have gone cold by now,” Dan sighed nodding with a tight smile at a passing Detective.

Everyone knew how their marriage ended and with each slip no matter how minor it seemed to be, it was deemed a justifiable one despite Chloe being the one to call it quits and eventually draw the papers for their divorce.

“You have a child,” an insufferable slow drawl stated making Dan turn with a scowl to face the intruder.

“What are you doing here?” She demanded, her fist pumping the small ball all over again something that didn’t escape her new spouse by the rise of his eyebrow.

“You.Have.A._Child_… **Dear**,” Lucifer said again ignoring Dan who tried stand to his full height and yet failed to tower the newcomer.

“Hi, mommy!” Trixie waved from behind the man’s legs, mouth smeared with the evidence of a chocolate frosting.

“You were supposed to be at the camp baby,” Chloe hesitantly said counting the days of her absence, eyes widening at the realization that her daughter was exactly where she was supposed to be.

Lucifer’s smirked as he released a square paper tissue from the box on her desk and gave it to the child point the edges of her mouth.

“I value my garments Detective,” he explained making a swirl to show the expensive attire he had somehow acquired.

Before she had any time to ask him where exactly he got that three-piece suit or how exactly he knew where to find her, Lt. Pierce was approaching them holding a file.

“I thought we had talked about this Decker and Esperanza. No children in the precinct. _Ever_,” he said and his eyes lingered on the deflating Dan before taking an interest on Lucifer.

“Yes, lieutenant,” Dan said apologetically taking Trixie’s hand.

Dan was supposed to pick her up from her small apartment that day and he had once again forgotten. It was not surprising but the smugness Chloe felt was short-lived.

“Bye, step-Devil!” Trixie yelled climbing up the stairs leaving Dan in an obvious conflict between chasing after her or returning to her desk to demand for answers.

“Bye, offspring.” Lucifer bid her goodbye with glee lavishing on the attention the whole room was giving him albeit for all the wrong reasons at the moment.

“Lucifer!” Chloe admonished willing herself to ignore the curious looks they were getting.

“A new beau Detective Decker?” The lieutenant asked with great interest measuring with his eyes Lucifer again until he seemed to find what he was looking for.

“Husband actually!” Lucifer clarified louder than she would have liked setting a low buzz across the room at the news.

His cheeky disposition turned sour when he inspected a pink cuticle on his thumb. Taking it in his mouth he tried to cut it only to swear when he managed to draw blood instead.

“The case, _tonight_ Decker.” Lt. Pierce said with a finality leaving them without asking the myriad of questions she had feared nor demanding any explanations on why her personal life had affected the ongoing open case.

* * *

The car was not quiet and nor was the night. She had been counting on these hours to think things in peace and instead she had been saddled with-

“-and it’s _so_ small! I mean we _have_ to move Maze who is waiting for us and then we can come to an agreement. Marital bliss on the 34th floor and my escapades on the penthouse it will be easy! And have you ever had a-“  
  
“For the love of **_GOD_**, shut up!” Chloe yelled at him leaving his mouth opening and closing in shock or perhaps his brain had not caught up with the order she had just given him.

His eyes slit to a thin line and flashed red yet the huff of annoyance robbed him of any threatening effect. The fallen Angel looked more like a petulant Trixie than the Lord of Darkness which in some way Chloe wondered if that was even true to begin with. He was a rebel, a smart-ass bother but not what she had envisioned for the Devil to be.

“Rude,” he whistled looking out of the window.

“I’m trying to understand what _this_ is, I need time not planning sex orgies for your Guardian days off!” Chloe said resting her head on the wheel.

“I’m not a dog,” he spat bringing what had bothered him with this arrangement since the beginning.

“I never expected you to be but for now a partner would be nice, I need a partner. Not a guardian or even a husband,” she explained cutting her explanation in half as something stirred in the shadows.

Opening her car door, gun in hand she soundlessly walked with sure steps towards the sound of the metal being crushed. Perhaps the case had not gone cold, thank God for the small miracles!

“Detective!” He exclaimed behind her, his warmth adding to the reassurance that regardless of what this was, she felt… safe.

“What are you doing?” She said in hushed tones.

“I’m being a protector, a _partner_,” he said solemnly as if the very thought pained him but nonetheless he was committed to his decision.

A small smile formed on her face and she was not surprised to see one lighten his.

***Bang***

A loud bang was heard and Lucifer was on the ground cradling his arm.

“That hurt!” He yelled affronted to the culprit.

A bulky figure appeared making Chloe to lower her gun as Lucifer groaned over losing a perfectly good Dormeuil Vanquish II suit. Mumbling over his grief Lucifer gave little worth on the shooter as the red stain spread.

“Lieutenant?” Chloe asked in hesitation eyes darting around in hopes to not be led to the obvious conclusion.

“God’s favourite is bound to resolve an eternal so far question. How do immortals die?” Marcus whispered in fascination turning the gun to his forehead and pressing the trigger.

The sound was sickening but not as much as the body of her boss dropping on the ground.

“What-what happened?” She wondered helping Lucifer to apply more pressure on his wound.

“To Hell if I know!” Lucifer snarled more concerned over the charred threads of the fabric than his blooming red punctured flesh.

The body stirred once and then twice. The closed eyelids opened to reveal two unfocused eyes.

“Fuck!” Marcus exclaimed rubbing his temples and resetting his jaw.

“What is he?” Chloe asked horrified as her no longer dead lieutenant searched around for his gun.

“Human, cursed, a bother to humanity really. Meet Cain.” Lucifer introduced her to the stumbling to get up man.

Gun in hand Cain aimed again this time his resolve clear. There were no more experiments, no more hope to be drawn over this accidental meeting. The Devil was worthless and so he would perish.

An eye for an eye, a son for a cursed immortal life sounded perhaps good and echoed in everyone’s heads as Marcus lifted the gun aiming at Lucifer.

The sound was heard and the smoke was set to deliver the message to heavens. What God protected was not to be touched.

Enormous wings shielded them. The world hummed around them within this divine embrace while Lucifer and Chloe breathed in relief. Relief and pain. The blood seeped on the wings marring their cerulean light.

“Are you okay?” Lucifer asked her with his good arm keeping her upright as more bullets landed on the wings making them both wince on the brutal force and soul-writhing pain that threatened to crumble them both.

“Yes,” she whimpered her hands interlocking behind his neck drawing as much strength and sanity as she could.

“Partners,” he reminded her and held her closer trying to give them sometime before the inevitable happened.  
  
“Partners,” Chloe choked an overwhelming sob head spinning on the implications their lives had found themselves entangled in.

Literally.

“Now fly! Unfurl them and fly!” Lucifer commanded his guardian in a soft shaking voice.

And that’s what Chloe Decker’s cerulean wings delivered with a now smitten Devil in her arms.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Now that was an interesting twist huh? Yeah in this story the Guardian is the Miracle and not the Angel... It's who needs it most I guess...
> 
> Apologies if you didn't like it! Hopefully, I'll be back soon with Alis Grave Nil all properly edited as well as a short story called The Gate... :P 
> 
> Happy Halloween! :£ :D


End file.
